Seamos Realistas
by Peith
Summary: Porque ambos eran tan diferentes, no sabían trabajar juntos, uno le detestaba y el otro se burlaba, pero el no había querido dejarle morir y el no había querido dejarle perder. -Llegaste... -No faltaría -dijo mientras su mano se acercaba a las hebras blancas rozando una de sus mejillas- -Creí que no vendrías...
1. Un golpe, un inicio

**Seamos Realistas.**

 _"Si, solía pensar en el, si, le revolvía el estomago cuando sus miradas chocaban, si, se sentía extraño estar a su lado y si, le dañaba que le odiara._

 _Todos los días al levantarse por la mañana comenzaba pensando que los rayos del sol eran igual de brillantes que sus cabellos y que las fotografías del mar eran igual de inmensos que sus grandes ojos azules. Lo conocía de toda una vida pero todo era diferente desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, porque él era frió y el no."_

Sus lágrimas descendían sutilmente por sus mejillas, sus brazos se enroscaban por su propio cuerpo y escondía los sollozos entre sus rodillas, sus cabellos blancos estaban cubiertos por rastros de lo que parecía ser lodo, al igual que su vestimenta blanca ensuciada por dicho material y mojada. Había cerrado las cortinas en cuanto se encerró en aquella solitaria habitación repleta de juguetes en diferentes estantes.

— ¿Near? -Pregunto una voz tortuosamente conocida-

Por el ligero sonido de la puerta de madera cerrándose era fácil suponer que ya se encontraba dentro de esta, pero solo logro hacer que su corazón se apretujara mas contra su pecho.

Los pasos silenciosos que se le acercaban a paso lento hicieron que restregara más su rostro contra sus rodillas. Unos dedos largos se enredaron entre las hebras blancas enlodadas, los dedos se colaban entre sus quebrados albinos acariciando suavemente con las yemas. Pasaron un par de minutos de ese modo, sin en cambio el llanto no seso, solo aumento.

—Near...

Llamo de nuevo, con una voz mas suave, con nostalgia en ella. Luego una respiración se hizo presente en el área donde estaban sus brazos cubriendo su rostro, justo en la separación de sus cabellos hasta la tela húmeda de su suéter blanco, tembló un momento y un suspiro silencioso llego a los oídos de su acompañante de cabellos dorados.

—Me... ¿Mello?... -Su suave voz se ahogo en un sollozo mas-

—Y yo que pensaba que eras un desgraciado sin corazón -dijo mientras soltaba una ligera risa melancólica que removía algunos de los cabellos que se encontraban frente a él con su aliento- aun que si eres un desgraciado, cabrón -murmuro entre dientes

El albino se removió un poco escondiendo aun mas su rostro y estrujándose a sí mismo.

—Vamos, sabes que no lo digo enserio.

Puso ambas manos en su cabeza jalándolo hacia arriba para mirar su rostro, y lo había logrado pero Near mantenía los ojos cerrados. Por un momento pensó que hubiera sido más divertido si él fuera el causante de su abundante llanto, pero esa imagen le pareció desagradable. Near tenía los ojos considerablemente hinchados a su alrededor, en especial el derecho en el que se notaba un golpe bastante inflamado llegando a la altura de su pómulo, sus mejillas estaban sonrosada, sus labios apenas apretados en una mueca de desesperación en reprimir sollozos que anteriormente se le escapaban, mientras de entre sus pestañas seguían corriendo delicadas lágrimas que manchaban el resto de su rostro.

Las manos del rubio descendieron de sus cabellos blancos hasta cada mejilla mientras con un pulgar delineaban el pómulo, justo en el golpe, pero lo suficiente suave para no lastimarle en el acto.

—Ese bastardo... -Susurro frunciendo el ceño de manera bastante notoria

Los ojos grises se abrieron lentamente chocando con los cristales azules que le observaban, pero este no le miraban directamente, estaba completamente enfocado en los golpes y rasguños del rostro contrario.

—No importa... -dejó salir de sus labios en un sonido apenas perceptible-

—Cállate, ni que fueras tan importante.

El tacto de ambas manos en sus mejillas no había desaparecido. Es cierto, pudo haber contestado algo en contraataque con el susodicho, pero no tendría sentido empezar una discusión cuando desde un principio el que había tomado la iniciativa de buscarlo había sido Mello y no el.

Cerró los ojos un momento en intento de olvidar las partes adoloridas de su cuerpo, en especial la zona de su ojo derecho que cada vez que lo abría parecía sentir como el hinchazón se incrementaba junto con el ardor y fuertes punzadas a su alrededor.

—Anda, levántate, eres un asco -Lo dijo en un tono amigable, uno que jamás había escuchado mientras se ponía de pie y extendía ambos brazos hacia su dirección- Eres una maldita bola de algodón con patas, y un algodón muy sucio -Frunció el ceño al notar que no parecía intentar levantarse-

Al pasar unos segundos donde Mello ya había bajado los brazos y movía rápidamente su pie derecho con exasperación sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Eres un maldito cabrón holgazán -Se inclino hacia adelante metiendo sus manos bajo los brazos del albino-

-N-no... Me-mello -Se levanto apresurado por la fuerza contraria-

—Vamos, tienes que cambiarte.

Tan rápido como lo había levantado le había soltado, ahora dirigiendo sus pasos hacia un amplio armario de color ocre del que comenzó a buscar revolviendo todas las prendas blancas.

Miraba su espalda, no se había movido ni un paso y solo se dedicaba a observarle, no tenia nada exacto en que pensar, pues no salía de la primera pregunta planteada en su maraña de ideas, **_¿Por qué ahora que otro chico le había golpeado Mello comenzó a comportarse amable con el?_** Y no era cualquier amabilidad, incluso había acariciado su rostro de una forma de la que no lograba explicarse. Escucho un gruñido de parte de el, que inevitablemente lo hizo exaltar.

Se deslizo con pasos silenciosos hacia una pequeña cajonera de donde saco algunas prendas blancas y se dirigió a paso lento hacia una puerta que se encontraba cerca de su amplia cama. Se detuvo un momento con la ropa oprimida hacia su pecho y tan rápido como no se podría esperar una tela grisácea cubrió su vista, Mello la había lanzado hacia el sin siquiera mirarlo, luego sintió como la ropa que sostenía le era arrebatada con un ligero empujón hacia la puerta de baño.

Subió sus pequeñas manos hacia la toalla que había caído sobre su cabeza para poder quitara y dejarlo mirar a Mello quien tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño, como siempre, notoriamente fruncido en su rostro.

-Estúpido, ahora ya ensuciaste esta, anda, métete ya. -Dijo autoritario mientras abría la puerta de baño y con un ligero empujón lo hacía entrar-

Mello había cerrado la puerta dejando a Near solo dentro y muy confundido.

-¿Mello?...

Le habían ocurrido cosas extrañas en el pasado, pero esto era sin duda muy inusual, todo, desde el primero momento había sido muy muy muy extraño. Era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos sin que el mayor terminar frustrado y con ganas de matarlo, en muchas ocasiones había imaginado que quizá Mello se hubiera sentido triunfante si alguna vez lo veía demostrar una clase de emoción tan notoria como lo anterior, sin en cambio el solo pareció más molesto al mirar aquellas heridas en su rostro, pero no molesto con él, sino, con alguien más.

Nunca en su corta vida se había sentido tan confundido y asombrado, esa clase de emociones nunca cruzaban por su ser tan remotas como fueran. ¿Porque había llorado?, habían pasado años desde la última vez que recordó haberlo hecho, era un sentimiento casi desconocido para él, pero aquellas manos que acariciaban su rostro con tanta ternura de inmediato lograron que se sintiera mejor, como si ni el cuerpo adolorido le causara molestias, era extraño, ni siquiera recordaba si Mello había estado cuando aquel chico lo aventó en el jardín.

Sonrió un momento, quizá después de todo no le odiaba tanto como decía.

-Gracias... Mello...


	2. Extraño

**Extraño.**

-¿Que ha sido todo ese escándalo Mello? –Dijo una voz gruesa en reclamo- Te hemos dicho que dejes de buscar problemas en otros grupos.

El no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio junto a su amigo que presionaba el PSP entre sus manos, ambos con la mirada ligeramente hacia abajo escuchando atentamente su regaño. Veinte minutos, veinte minutos era el tiempo transcurrido desde que llevaron a ambos a la oficina de Roger, Matt había sido el más afectado de esto ya que el tipo tenía amigos y Matt como siempre no iba a dejarle morir solo.

 **"-Si van a darte una paliza quiero estar en primera fila -Afirmo mientras le sonreía con una mano en su hombro-"**

Así había sido, el contra-ataco y Matt cubría su espalda de dos más. Jamás se habían metido en un problema como ese, al menos no de esa magnitud, el tipo llamado Mark al que Mello había golpeado estaba en la enfermería ya que se había desmayado después de un golpe en la cabeza, luego le siguió Frank que tuvieron que cocerle una herida de diez centímetros en la pierna hecha por el filo de las escaleras donde había rodado con Matt, el ultimo tipo solo tenía algunos moretones, fue castigado y encerrado en su habitación.

Pero ellos no corrieron con la misma suerte, Matt se había dislocado la muñeca izquierda, tenía una cortada en la frente, seis moretones en el torso y un severo golpe en el pómulo, al ser los más cercanos sucesores y causantes de la pelea, eran reprendidos por separado, con mayor intensidad.

-Mello, Matt –Hablo Roger haciendo callar al profesor- temo que debo castigarles por este incidente, allá sido como fuera, fue incorrecto su comportamiento.

-¡Pero Near...! –Protesto Matt siendo interrumpido-

-Near debió venir a testificar el mismo el comportamiento de Mark para con él.

-¡Pero el...! -Matt volvió a ser interrumpido-

-No hay justificación Matt, en todo caso ustedes al ver el acto debieron buscar a una autoridad inmediatamente. Ya hablare con Near mas tarde, llámenle y háganle venir cuando vayan a su habitación. Mello –Llamo haciéndole recobrar la atención al ser nombrado- Limpiaras todos los estantes de la biblioteca y acomodaras todos los libros mañana a las seis en punto todas las tardes hasta que termines tu labor, y tu, Matt –regreso la vista al mencionado- limpiaras por completo la sala de computo, no quiero ver polvo dentro o fuera de las computadoras

-¡Pero la biblioteca es enorme! -Se quejo Mello alzando la mirada molesto- al menos deja que Matt este conmigo.

-Por eso deberías limpiarla sin falta mañana y el resto de la semana hasta que termines dejándola impecable, Matt no irá contigo ya que tiene su propio castigo, a menos que ambos prefieran limpiar los baños.

Ambos se miraron un momento en silencio. Mello volvió su mirada al anciano soltando un bufido y cruzándose brazos.

-Bien, lo haré, pero jamás terminare. Limpiare la biblioteca.

-Lo harás, ahora retírense.

Mello refunfuñaba mientras Matt le ignoraba con la PSP en mano, pero se detuvo al notar que este había dejado de estar a su lado, miro hacia atrás y lo vio frente a una puerta de las tantas habitaciones que se encontraban en ese corredor, camino un poco hasta quedar a su lado y mirar la puerta.

-Yo le diré, tu ve a nuestro cuarto –Dijo Matt mirándole un momento hasta que este le devolviera la mirada-

-Roger dijo que le dijéramos...

-Lo sé –Interrumpió- Pero yo quiero hacerlo, no me molesta.

-¡Bah! Como quieras.

Retomo su camino a paso duro mientras sacaba una tableta de su bolsillo. Matt miro su espalda un momento dejando salir un suspiro, sabía que Mello había ido a ver al pequeño antes de ser llamados a la oficina de Roger, se había dicho que quizá era lastima pero no tenía nada en lo que basarse.

 **"-No tolero que golpeen a los más débiles, es un abuso, ¡Todos saben que la pelusa no se puede defender!-"** eso le había dicho, y tenía mucha razón, Near era listo pero no fuerte, había diferencia incluso en edad.

-¿Matt?, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Su voz calmada y parsimoniosa le hizo volver la vista a cuya puerta se encontraba ahora ligeramente abierta mostrando una pequeña mata de color blanco a juego con unos ojos grises brillando a través de ella. Le sonrió después de avistar su presencia.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Se hizo a un lado abriendo un poco más la puerta para que accediera la habitación, Matt apenas entro se sentó en la cama y volvió la vista a su PSP quitándole el pausa para reanudar su partida.

-Roger dijo que te presentaras en su oficina, nos dijo a Mello y a mí que viniéramos a decirte.

El albino asintió dando media vuelta sobre sus talones para salir dejando al Gamer solo.

-Oye Near –Llamo antes de que abriera la puerta- lamento que él te hubiera golpeado, no lo vimos cuando lo hizo y llegamos tarde.

-No tiene importancia, yo lamento que se hayan metido en problemas, no esperaba esa clase de actitud de parte de alguien como Mello –dijo mientras llevaba automáticamente su mano derecha hacia un mechón de su cabello enroscándolo-

Le observo detenidamente, ¿Qué edad tendría Near ya?, ¿11?, ¿12 años?, desde que era muy pequeño jamás vio en él la gran inteligencia que tenia, no era por creerle tonto, sino que lo conocía desde su llegada al orfanato, siempre lo veía en la casa jugando o en la biblioteca leyendo algún buen libro, quizá era el único que lo veía así, como un niño.

-Lo siento, ¿Ya como estas? –Se levanto sonriéndole- deberías ponerte hielo, se ve muy inflamado.

-No, estoy bien.

-¡Matt! –se escucho un grito que alerto al pelirrojo dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta de la habitación-

-Lo siento Near, tengo que irme –Metió su PSP en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y poso su mano sobre los cabellos blanco ganándose una mirada neutra- Cuídate, te veré después –sacudió un poco sus cabellos y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

 **3:35 a.m**

La oscuridad de la habitación no hacia contraste a ambos chicos que se encontraban en el suelo, uno jugando videojuegos picando habilidosamente los botones de su control mientras miraba la pantalla con el otro comiendo una tableta de chocolatecon un grueso libro sobre las piernas sentado al lado de su compañero.

-Oye Matt... ayer, cuando fuiste a la enfermería...

-No es necesario que me lo digas –contesto mientras metía una fritura del envoltorio de sus piernas a su boca sin despegar la vista del televisor- se que fuiste a ver a Near, a decir verdad yo también estaba preocupado, lo que decían fuera del salón me asusto bastante.

-Tks, viejas chismosas –reclamo dando un nuevo mordisco a la tableta-

-Lo vi mejor, debiste haberle consolado. Pero me alegra que no esté tan mal como decían...

-¡Ni que hubiera estado preocupado por la cabeza de algodón! –Dijo molesto cerrando con fuerza el libro-

-Tú no, pero yo si lo estaba.

-Fue simple empatía por el enano, me dio lastima, es tan patético que no pudo defenderse de algo tan dócil...

-Si no puede defenderse de ti, no, si no le interesa defenderse de ti ¿Que lo hace diferente de ayer?, ¿Por qué se puso así aunque tú siempre le humillases? –separo la vista del televisor dirigiendo a las perlas azules- ¿No lo habías pensado?, ¿Que le ocurría a Near para que eso pasara?

-¿Y yo que mierdas voy a saber Matt?, no lo vigilo ni me importa su puta vida.

-¿humm?, si, claro Mell, solo te digo que lo pienses...

El silencio reino de nuevo, Mello pensaba mientras repasaba unas cuantas páginas de su libro de Matemática Analítica y Matt jugaba. Quizá era cierto, no entendía ni nadie se había hecho a la idea de porque Near había actuado así, muy fuera de su lógica, muy fuera de lo común, el no era de esas personas que con un golpe se sienten mal, a decir verdad era difícil siquiera descubrir lo que ocurría en su interior, no porque fuera frio, Near solía sonreír varias veces al día, normalmente esas sonrisas eran dirigidas hacia el o incluso cuando lograba terminar alguna de sus construcciones de juguete, pero que llorara... solo lo había visto hacerlo un par de veces, pero esas veces eran contados con los dedos de una mano además de que en ese entonces él debía tener 6 o cinco años, sino es que menos.

-Matt.

-¿Humm?

-Descubriré que le ocurría.


	3. Libro

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"strongUn libro./strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-¿Que mierda te pasa?, pudiste matarme./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Tirarte de la cama no te matara Matt –le rodo los ojos-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Era el tercer día en el que ambos se dirigían a sus respectivos castigos después de clases. Matt se encerraba por horas en la sala de cómputo que para suerte de ambos no estaba tan lejos de su cárcel de libros y podían verse de vez en cuando o esperar a la hora de comer./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Esa mañana precisamente era de las tantas pocas en las que se sentía con un humor tranquilo, rayando en la alegría, no es que siempre estuviese enojado o malhumorado pero esa mañana estaba contento para extrañeza de Matt ya que hace un día las calificaciones parciales se otorgaron y como era de esperarse había sido el segundón de nuevo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-¿Ocurrió algo de lo que no me entere? –Pregunto mientras se ponía una camiseta grisácea al otro lado de la habitación-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"De inmediato una sonrisa que hasta el momento había permanecido oculta se ensancho en su rostro, en muestra de un triunfo transparente y casi no aparente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-¿Quién crees que consiguió el doceavo lugar?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Umm... pues Linda casi me gana el tercer lugar... no lo se, no me fije en los demás./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Tsk, el pendejo que subió al octavo lugar en el conteo pasado./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Matt le miro confundido desde el otro lado de su cama, Mello estaba sentado en la suya mirándole ligeramente recostado sobre muchos almohadones que cubrían la cabecera de la misma. Al no oír respuesta tomo con furia un disco de videojuegos que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a él y la lanzo con furia en dirección a la cabeza de cabellera rojiza quien con suerte le esquivo dando un paso a la derecha./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-¡El pendejo de Mark! ¡Imbécil!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Ya, ya, no tienes que enojarte, sabes que soy distraído./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Pero no tanto imbécil./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Porque era cierto, Mark se había esmerado para subir de puesto logrando el octavo lugar, quizá al igual que el Mark sentía una repentina furia hacia Near por tener el primer lugar sin ningún esfuerzo, pero seguía sin darle crédito a que le golpease de ese modo. Solo fue un golpe, pero con la suficiente fuerza para derribarlo, el jamás, nunca habría golpeado a Near con tanta fuerza, prefería mil veces antes consumir tantas tabletas en noción masiva que golpearle, escupirle e insultarle como hizo el ya mencionado y todos los días revivía el recuerdo de las emociones surcando todos sus sentidos en cuanto la noticia llego a sus oídos, la adrenalina y el enojo acumulándose en su estomago./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;""-¡Mello! –El mencionado detuvo su paso con el que se dirigía por el pasillo- ¡Es Near!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-¿Que con él? –Pregunto con desinterés dirigiendo la vista hacia su amigo que se acercaba corriendo parando el paso frente al rubio-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-¡Un hijo de puta lo golpeo en la acera!, ¡Lo tiro al lodo y dicen que estaba sangrando...! –le grito Matt mientras recargaba sus pulmones con oxigeno-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Lo siguiente había sido un acto instintivo. Corrió pasando de lado a Matt, sin contestarle, solo corrió por los pasillos tanto como dieron sus piernas, empujando de vez en vez a quien se le atravesara. Un sentimiento de preocupación e ira le dominaba, ansiaba ver a Near, quería saber si estaba bien, pero también quería ver al desgraciado para partirle la cara. Al parecer Matt no pensaba diferentes pues corría a su lado./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-¡¿Dónde está ese cabro?! dímelo hijo de puta!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Gritaba en un intento de contener su ira azotando la espalda de su compañero contra la pared en un intento brutal de sacarle información./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Y así, recopilando información fueron a buscarle para la paliza que en palabras de Mello "se merecía" y ahora estaban así, en un castigo del que ninguna de los dos se podía salvar. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"El sonido que emitía cada libro en el acto de ser colocado en la repisa se había vuelto un compas relajante que aprendió, con el paso de las horas, era completamente relajante, destensaba sus músculos y las facciones se dejaban fluir sin ninguna preocupación, todo esto junto al aroma de hojas viejas era un sedante que disfrutaba tanto como podía de el. Por primera vez en los últimos días había dejado de preocuparse por todo aquello que acumulaba en su espalda pese a mantener su carácter violento del que el mismo estaba al tanto./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Un libro, otro libro y luego otro de ese, con todos aquellos libros maltratados por los años en una carretilla algo oxidada pasaba por cada pasillo para acomodar cada uno en su respectivo lugar dado su género entre otros factores, con un paño rojo en la mano derecha y el aburrimiento agrupado en su rostro. No miraba nada mas, solo los grandes estantes y los libros que a su vez tomaban, limpiaba y revisaba antes de colocarlo en su sitio./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-¡Wash!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Los libros habían golpeado contra los cabellos blancos, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza por el impacto y su mano subió a la zona afectada metiendo sus dedos suavemente sobre las hebras blancas, miro hacia arriba y volvió a ponerse de puntillas para tomar el libro que se encontraba hasta la segunda estancia de la repisa, lejos de sus manos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Sus dedos apenas rozaban una parte del libro grueso que intentaba bajar, no lo había movido ni un poco a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos pero había logrado tirar unos tantos libros mal acomodados que estaban a los costados del que intentaba alcanzar, estaba de puntillas intentando estirarse todo lo que pudiera su pequeño cuerpo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Eres tan patético./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Le miro haciéndole detener sus esfuerzos de estirar y tomar, volvió sobre sus talones y le miro hacia un lado, solo lograba ver su pecho cubierto por la camisa negra, en cuestión de segundo diviso el libro de Genética frente a su cabeza sostenida por una mano con el brazo cubierto por una camiseta negra, se estremeció imperceptiblemente, con extrañeza tomo el libro y dirigió su mirada a quien le había ayudado./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Por extraño que fuera él no tenía el seño acostumbradamente fruncido, su expresión estaba relajada, desinteresada quizá./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Gracias Mello./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Cállate./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Se giro dispuesto a pasar por su lado y dirigirse hacia alguna de las mesas dispuestas para una lectura tranquila cerca de las ventanas que daban hacia los tranquilos e inmensos jardines de la casa, pero en el intento de dar un primer paso unos dedos delgados y largos se enredaron entre sus cabellos haciéndole detenerse de inmediato, alzo la mirada grisácea apenas un poco para admirar el rostro de su compañero, pero apenas había logrado mirar su barbilla y los cabellos dorados a los lados de sus hombros./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Estás enfermo, ¿Que Roger no te dijo que no salieras de tu habitación?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Pedí permiso para dirigirme así aquí, Mello, debo admitir que me sorprende este comportamiento de tu parte, ahora, si me disculpas./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Avanzo sin mirarle, sintiendo como los dedos se desglosaban de sus cabellos y el calor emanado se desaparecía lentamente con el frio del otoño que se esparcía en aquella tarde dentro de la biblioteca. No había escuchado queja de su parte y de alguna manera aquello comenzaba a desconcertarle, Mello jamás había sido así y no había una explicación clara para ello, ¿Que le golpearan había sido un factor para su repentino cambio de humor?, no, hasta hace un día había sido como siempre, insultándole entre clases y restregándole el hecho de que él era mejor aun después de que su calificación demostrara lo contrario./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Cada vez que estornudaba sentado en la silla de madera escuchaba unos pasos apresurados y después de re-ojo lograba admirar una cabellera rubia asomarse por entre los estante, solo duraba unos segundos para volverse a sus labores. Logro captar su interés, en algún momento pasadas las seis en punto tocio a propósito cubriéndose por su antebrazo y al igual que en anteriores veces llego a ver al rubio asomándose disimuladamente entre los libros./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"strongspan style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"7:35/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Cabezota, deberías ir a tu habitación, se hace tarde./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"En realidad ya se sentía cansado, quizá la fiebre había subido o algo pero no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, se sentía cómodo y la poco luz que entraba por el ventanal a su lado lo hacía sentir realmente reconfortado./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-¿Me oíste? –Le pregunto haciendo notorio un ligero tono de molestia-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Si quieres que me retire de la estancia entonces así lo haré, Mello./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Sus ojos grises por primera vez en el día se toparon con los azules, enroscaba su cabello suavemente con el dedo índice sin despegar de la mira a las perlas azules que brillaba con la luz de un atardecer mortecina./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Yo no dije eso, Maldito mocoso./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Entonces me quedare aquí, si no es mucha molestia agradecería me dejaras terminar mi lectura para antes de la hora de dormir./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Estaba a su lado, la noche caía y Mello comía de su tableta en completo silencio, el albino miraba y avanzaba con lentitud pagina por pagina del segundo libro de Genética que había escogido en aquella biblioteca, en un principio había separado la vista de las paginas para apreciar a quien se había posicionado en la silla a su lado por pura cortesía pero al descubrir quién era no tuvo otra más que sorprenderse ante el acto, hacía años que no estaban el uno al lado del otro sin alguna clase de confrontación entre sí, ni siquiera hablaban, de vez en cuando lo notaba mirarle atentamente o intentando leer lo que dijera alguna de las pagina en las que se encontraba pero en esta ocasión le miraba contemplar su rostro./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Salto suavemente en su lugar al sentir como se movían suavemente algunos mechones de sus cabellos justo al lado de su ojo izquierdo, con suavidad, como la brisa de un día llovioso apenas rosando su pálida piel, giro un poco su rostro y el gris con el azul volvieron a impactar sobre sus rostros./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"-Near... lo siento.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Escucho el susurro salir de sus labios con lentitud, con pereza, con tristeza y con vergüenza, las suaves yemas de sus dedos habían rosado su mejilla que tenía una cortada apenas cicatrizando. Nadie dijo nada después, las mejillas de Mello estaban ligeramente teñidas por carmín y las de el mismo también, regreso la mirada a su libro y la mano que acariciaba su rostro volvió a dirigirse hacia alguna parte de los cabellos blancos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 16.3pt; line-height: 16.3pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: #555555;"Si... no lo entendía, pero no iba a intentar entenderlo ahora, al menos no ahora./span/p 


	4. Cuarto dia

Seamos Realistas.

Cuarto dia.

Miraba la ventana, hacia un par de días que lo veía llegar después de sus labores en la biblioteca y quedarse allí, contemplando el atardecer, dubitativo con una tableta a medio comer en la mano, de vez en cuando cambiaba de posición o miraba a otro lado, no me dirigía la palabra hasta pasadas las diez de la noche cuando se sentaba junto a mí y comenzábamos alguna partida de unos de mis juegos más recientes. No sabía porque se comportaba de ese modo, casi no peleábamos pero se había vuelto relativamente pacifico, el otro día Louis, el chico mas exasperante de toda Wammys's, le dijo a Mello que parecía una chica con su flequillo recién cortado pero él no había resultado herido o con una nariz rota como era de esperarse de parte de Mello, al momento en que había dicho eso todos parecieron temblar de miedo pero él jamás se inmuto, apenas le miro.

"-¿Una niña?, ¡Bah! Ya quisieras tu que así fuera para ser tu novia, me das asco."

Eso le había dicho y después se retiro, sin molestia, sin groserías, sin maldiciones, sin nada, solo se fue llevándome de lado con un "Vámonos Matt".

Si no me equivocaba ya era el octavo día en el que asistíamos a nuestro castigo y en cifras medias el llevaba cuatro días comportándose de ese modo, apenas llegaba a la habitación, tomaba algún libro o una tableta de su cajón y se recostaba sobre el pequeño sofá que daba vista a la ventana, colocado por nosotros cuando supimos que Roger iba a tirarle de su despacho, miraba la ventana y así duraba el resto de las horas siguientes hasta que se dirigía hacia mí.

Pero al igual que siempre este día no había sido la excepción más que por un simple y pequeño detalle: yo no jugaba esta noche, y es que el castigo me resultaba tan agotador que lo primero que había hecho al llegar fue cambiarme de ropa por algo más liviano y tirarme en la cama mirando el techo, tenia frío pero no lo suficiente para querer cubrirme, estuve todo el día acomodando nuevos computadores e intercambiando operadores viejos por nuevos, además de tener que mover cada mesa con su silla a otras partes porque tengo que limpiar cada esquina, estaba agotado.

-Matt...

Gire mi rostro por la suave almohada y le mire apenas deslumbrando su silueta por la luz que entraba por la ventana, no me miraba pero parecía estar consiente cuando comencé a prestarle atención, paso por sus labios el chocolate, apenas rozándolo, pensaba detenidamente lo que fuera a decir, siempre hacia el mismo gesto desde que éramos pequeños, dudaba y pasaba el aroma del chocolate por su nariz para darse valor o pensar mejor lo que fuera a decir cuando era parte de algo muy importante para él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-He estado hablando con Near...

-¿ha?, ¿Si?, ¿sobre qué?

Y es que me mataba la curiosidad, esos dos no podían estar juntos, siempre compitiendo, siempre discutiendo o simplemente matándose con la mirada o humillándose con la misma, era algo demasiado nuevo, demasiado irreal.

Near no hablaba mucho y Mello tenia las palabras en la lengua todo el tiempo.

-... –guardo silencio un momento y escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos, contesto- El siempre ha estado solo...

-Pero-

Me levante y me senté en la cama correctamente. La confusión debía notárseme pues me miro y dio un mordisco a la tableta, si Mello me conocía tanto como yo a él debió imaginar que no entendía nada de todo aquello.

-Ya se, dirás que todos llegamos solos a esta casa... pero es diferente ¿sabes?, yo te tengo a ti, tu jamás me dejarías morir solo, ¿No perro?

-Pues es que es verdad –reí tontamente para regresar a mi expresión de seriedad- ya sabes, claro que no lo aria.

-Pero el realmente jamás ha tenido a nadie y jamás lo tendrá.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? –De inmediato me miro, se notaba el asombro en sus ojos-

Le sonreí, sabía que a menudo esta clase de cosas eran lo que le molestaba, como aquella vez hace años en la que se sentía solo, así me lo había dicho "es que me siento tan solo aquí", fue la primera y última vez que alguna vez le vi llorar, debíamos tener 11 o 12 años más o menos, Mello no le temía a la soledad, eso era muy claro, pero le temía al sentimiento de perdición que la soledad te otorgaba y es que todos aquí hemos sufrido lo suficiente para llegar. Camine y me senté al borde de su cama frente a él.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Near siempre va a tenernos a nosotros, es el primero y el primero va de la mano del segundo y del segundo el tercero y del tercero el cuarto, nunca estaremos solos de nuevo. Además de que seguro estar solo no es algo que le moleste a Near, después de todo es Near. –y me reí moviendo mi cabeza al mencionar lo ultimo con ironía-

Pareció dudar un momento para regresar a su expresión de molestia más habitual del mundo, ensancho su sonrisa y me soltó un manotazo en la cabeza apenas inclinándose en el sillón para alcanzarme.

-¡Auch!

-De la mano y una mierda Matt.

Reímos un momento, yo de nerviosismo por supuesto y el de burla.

El día era particularmente muy frio, invierno se acercaba a paso lento y la enfermedad no parecía querer alejarse de su cuerpo, ligeras molestias y temblores surcaban su cuerpo con la menor brisa invernal. Con las piernas en especial apegadas a su pecho y un libro abierto con la otra mano, sobre el cálido sofá donde esta vez decidió sentarse dada la baja temperatura del suelo y los muebles congelados al tacto. Tenía los cabellos esponjados en muestra del frio y un reciente baño que hacían ver las albinas hebras ligeramente más desliñadas.

El sofá se hundió lentamente a su lado, sabía que Mello estaba allí, tenía un par de días haciendo lo mismo, le observaba y luego se sentaba junto a él, de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras y al final el primero en retirarse no era ninguno de los dos ya que ambos se iban al mismo tiempo.

-Near.

Le llamo y de inmediato rodo los ojos hacia su persona, le miro un momento esperando alguna clase de palabrería que seguro vendría de él, pero jamás llego, solo un intercambio de miradas que le desconcertaban sin saber exactamente la razón.

Se deslizo por los cojines del sillón sentándose exactamente a su lado, rozando la sudadera negra que le cubría con el pijama blanco, los ojos zafiros se aferraban a los suyos y un inexplicable descontrol mental le atravesó por un momento, se contemplaron en silencio hasta que una mueca dura de desagrado se mostro en su rostro.

-¿Porque lloraste cuando Mark te golpeo?

Había intentado olvidar aquel hecho que de algún u otro modo le acomplejaba cada vez que lo recordaba, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo parecía que Mello estaba allí para recordárselo o inclusive alguna burla de sus compañeros inferiores.

-Todos tenemos derecho a sentirnos mal, Mello.

-Jamás lo haces cuando yo te golpeo.

-¿Eso como podrías saberlo tú?, después de todo siempre te alejas molesto después de hacerlo.

-No mientas Near. –respondió con los dientes apretados-

-No miento, en realidad no te he dado ninguna respuesta subjetiva, pero más importante aun es, ¿Por qué te importa? Mello, no veo ningún motiva para tu suspicaz interés.

-Tch, te odio bastardo.

-Si es así deberías estar contento por el repentino logro de Mark después de aquella discusión con él y no preocupado por mi bienestar.

-No estaba preocupado, a nadie le importas Near. –Soltó con rabia y una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción se asomo por los labios contrarios-

-Es cierto, lo siento, fue una imprudencia de mi parte pensar que siquiera hubiera una pizca de interés de ti hacia alguien como yo.

En silencio le observaba, su expresión relajada era totalmente distinta a la suya y no hacia contraste con la desquiciada insistencia que sus ojos le proporcionaban. Sus ojos se mostraban ligeramente más apagados de lo normal, el rubio se inclino un poco rozando su aliento hacia la oreja del albino quien dio un ligero respingo, no mostraba interés o inclusive algún otro cambio de expresión. Algo en el últimamente siempre captaba su atención, no importaba donde estuvieran siempre le observaba, no importaba donde estuviera el siempre sabia donde encontrarlo, ya era plenamente consciente de sus acciones, era dueño de todo pensamiento hacia el desde hace un par de días.

-Yo no te dejare solo...

Un susurro que se volvió aire paso por sus oídos, abrió los ojos lo suficiente, dispuesto a encararle con alguna pregunta que seguro le aria avergonzar, pero antes de siquiera voltear dos brazos le aprisionaron y sintió una barbilla posicionarse sobre sus cabellos blancos, dejo descansar el libro sobre su pierna izquierda sin soltarle y dejo caer su pierna derecha haciéndole sentar de forma normal.

No podía mirarle desde dicha posición, apenas percibía parte de la biblioteca y la tela negra que cubría uno de los brazos de Mello, no podía moverse, se sentía anonadado y totalmente descolocado.

-Después de todo... siempre estaré tras de ti... Near...

Su ronca voz que dejaba volar sus palabras hacia sus oídos le hacían temblar, la amargura le corroía y en un suspiro se dejo llevar por las sensaciones, cerró los ojos mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, una de sus manos se agarro al brazo contrario mientras su otra mano subía hasta sentir deslizar unas suaves hebras doradas en sus yemas.

_  
 **N/A**

¿Me tarde más de lo habitual?, la verdad es que no lo he notado, con la escuela se me va el tiempo.

Intente hacer este capítulo un poco mejor, más especial, ya nos acercamos al romance, ténganle paciencia que quiero abarcar muchos temas sobre estos dos y estoy trabajando en un escrito de Tokyo Ghoul y uno más de Beyond Birthday así que estoy ocupando al extremo mi tiempo libre.

Muchas gracias a las fabulosas chicas que me han dejado tan encantadores comentarios, enserio lo aprecio, muchas gracias, les mando un beso a cada una con mucho amor.

Si te gusto o no te gusto, házmelo saber.

Espero les guste!

**Peith**


	5. Chocolate caliente

Chocolate caliente.

Seamos realistas.

Los días después al finalizar el castigo no fueron mas que raros para ambos que aun a sabiendas del terminar de este seguían reuniéndose considerablemente en la biblioteca a consentimiento de ambos, Mello no entendía porque al dar las 5 automáticamente sus pies le llevaban a ese lugar sin importar que actividad estuviese realizando en ese momento, pero así era ahora y el no tenía ningún inconveniente con ello.

-Pelusa...

Le llamo con suavidad mientras este separaba la vista de su libro. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio que se sentaba siempre en silencio y sin hacer nada en concreto junto a él, también a sus repentinos arrebatos de ira que estaba acostumbrado a aguantar desde que le conocía, no era nada de nuevo que el rubio junto a Matt le tuvieran tales tipos de sobrenombres, no le sorprendía de ambos aunque el segundo jamás le hubiese tratado mal.

Le miro en silencio dando a entender su atención hacia él, Mello le miro, tenia los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, le dirigía una mirada entre confundida y luego otra más de molestia, frunció el seño repentinamente sin ninguna clase de advertencia.

-¿Ocurre algo?...

No es que le asustara, claro que no, era solo que cualquier tipo de cambio radical que se le cruzaba por la cabeza lo sufría el, justo el otro día se había enfadado con Matt por querer sacarle de la biblioteca para ir a jugar arrojándole libros, una silla, el libro que el leía, cojines, el respaldo de la mesa, entre otras cosas más simplemente porque "le había hecho enfadar", no había comprendido del todo esa clase de comportamiento tan agresivo, pero al final de cuentas era Mello de quien se hablaba, el siempre parecía estar molesto con todos y bastaba una sola pizca para hacerle estallar en reproches, groserías y mas vulgaridades.

-¿Te gustaría un chocolate caliente? –Lo pregunto desviando la mirada hasta la barra que comenzaba a abrir de entre sus dedos- está nevando afuera y te vez bastante helado.

¿Helado? Si, en efecto su nariz estaba algo rojiza debido a las bajas temperaturas, apenas unos días pasados la nieve había comenzado a llenar las afueras del orfanato, era por ello que Matt había ido por Mello para salir a jugar en la nieve.

-No es necesario, no tengo frio –contesto sin pensarlo demasiado, unos segundos en silencio bastaron para sentir uno de los dígitos tibios de Mello sobre su nariz congelada-

-No es lo que parece.

Su aliento se corto ante la cercanía, Mello dio un pequeño respingo al notar el cambio de facciones en el albino, sus ojos se abrieron solo un poco mas mientras los cerraba en un suspiro entrecortado y alejaba la vista junto con su mano del rostro contrario.

-Te traeré uno...

Le vio alejarse mientras trataba por todos los medios el vitar contacto visual, miro su espalda mientras salía del salón vacio en el que normalmente a esas horas se encontraba lleno solo por su presencia. Suspiro agitado y llevo una mano entre algunas de sus hebras albinas dejando de lado el libro que en algún punto había perdido importancia, un ligero rubor surco su rostro sin previo aviso al recordar la mirada de desconcierto que su compañero le dedico momentos atrás.

Confusión, esa era la palabra que explicaba más la situación para consigo mismo. Acomodándose en la silla observo la puerta sin percatarse del tiempo que transcurría mientras se sumergía en sus cavilaciones, ¿Que había sido eso?, su corazón revoloteaba sin razón dentro suyo al observar esos ojos tercamente azules que le escarbaban hasta lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Los cerro, intentando no pensar más en aquello pues no era la primera vez que sus ojos se topaban de aquella manera y las emociones se desplomaban sobre ambos, desde tiempo atrás cuando aun Mello tenía su castigo en la biblioteca y al estar separado del pelirrojo su comportamiento era ligeramente distinto con él, que siempre se encontraba sentado en algún rincón leyendo de sus libros con Mello inexplicablemente a su lado.

Mello era extraño.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y una figura vestida de negro entrando desde ella, caminaba con pereza y el admirando cada movimiento que hacían sus piernas cubiertas por jeans ligeramente holgados, era curioso, siempre le pareció entretenido observar la forma en la que él se desglosaba ante su medio, como si fuera un tipo de animal salvaje en un habitad desconocida aparentando no estar en un aprieto desconocido, incluso en clases cuando él se equivocaba al decir alguna clase de argumento la modificaba hábilmente de modo que los espectadores –a excepción de el- se fascinaran con las contestaciones tan inteligentes que podía otorgar.

-Toma inútil, tu chocolate.

Alzo la vista a sus ojos tomado apenas en un lento movimiento el chocolate caliente que le era ofrecido desde una taza negra por las manos de él.

Jalo la silla a su lado y volvió a posicionarse allí con una taza entre sus propias manos contemplando el vapor que emanaba de ella, suspiro y acerco sus labios a la caliente sustancia.

-Amo esta época...

-Me han dicho que en Eslovaquia se siente este tipo de frio.

No le miraba ya pero noto el movimiento brusco de los cabellos rubios al girar su cabeza con rapidez hacia su dirección.

-Lo escuche una vez de Matt, dejando de lado que tu acento en el idioma es perfecto.

-Ha... Ese cabron... –regreso su vista a la humeante bebida mientras tomaba un sorbo y miraba la nada- en realidad el frio debería ser ligeramente más intenso que este... no lo sé ya... casi no lo recuerdo –respondió entre sorbo y sorbo-

-¿No preferirías salir a jugar con Matt en la nieve?

-¿Porque querría hacerlo?, el está mejor con su noviecita Linda haya afuera, además, no está mal estar aquí cont... aquí adentro –termino la oración con un ligero carraspeo de garganta-

Acerco el vaso de chocolate caliente a sus labios, no acostumbraba a comer chocolate pero su acompañante lo había traído para él y lo menos que podía hacer era tomarlo sin caprichos, además... ¿Que podría suceder si rechazaba tal acto tan fuera de lo común por parte de Mello? prefirió no imaginarlo. Al rozar el liquido con sus labios lo separo de inmediato, estaba caliente y quemaba la zona en la que se había colado rozando apenas la punta de su lengua.

-Cuidado, está caliente, gran genio –dijo Mello sin fingir el tono de burla en el que lo decía- ¿Te quemaste mucho?

En el acto de separarse lo había hecho de una manera un tanto brusca haciéndole notar al rubio de su quemadura y un ligero bufido que dejo salir. Miraba al vaso con capricho entre ambas manos sin pensar lo suficiente en el escozor sobre su lengua y labios.

-Haber, dame...

Unas manos ajenas robaron su bebida acercándola a su rostro y soplando sobre ella en el contenido haciendo ligeras hondas de chocolate. Soplaba mientras Near al igual que un niño pequeño le observaba desde su lugar a su lado con ambas manos ahora pegadas a su pierna encogida y pegada a su pecho, movía su dedo pulgar sobre su rodilla, el corazón se le había agitado de nuevo y esta vez al igual que las anteriores no encontraba una verdadera respuesta.

-No deberías tomarlo así cuando es obvio que está muy caliente.

-Pero tú lo hiciste... –protesto suavemente-

-Porque a mí no me molesta el ardor, idiota.

Soplo unos segundos más para luego extender la taza hacia él, la tomo de nuevo y dirigiéndole una mirada tomo un sorbo notando el sabor menos caliente que anteriormente.

-¿Que tal ahora?

-Está mejor...

Se quedo observándolo, apoyo el codo izquierdo sobre la mesa de madera y recargo su mejilla sobre la palma, miraba a Near dar pequeños soplidos antes de acercarse a sorber un poco, de vez en cuando lo notaba hacer alguna mueca. No entendía porque siempre le había llamado tanto la atención, era clara su rivalidad, y aun estando más cerca desde el castigo eso no significaba que dejaban de tener competencia durante las horas de clase y exámenes parciales, aun le discutía en clase, le maldecía, se burlaba o inclusive le empujaba ligeramente en los pasillos para casi hacerle tropezar, pero en las horas de descanso y a la hora de comer la situación cambiaba por completo. Matt ya se había estado quejando últimamente sobre la falta de atención, le reprochaba que pasaba más tiempo con el albino que jugando con él, no es que fueran niños ya pero Matt siempre amo toda clase de juegos y más aun si eran de videojuegos, después de todo a sus 15 años Matt ya era un estupendo Hacker reconocido hasta por el mismo L.

Si... desde hace años que cada vez que lo tenía cerca no podía separar su vista de el, aun cuando eran muy pequeños siempre le había llamado tanto la atención, incluso en algún momento intento jugar con el aunque por el tiempo comenzó a desagradarle cuando le quito su puesto número 1, pero siempre fue simple competitividad, jamás tuvo algo realmente en su contra, se lo había replantado muchas veces en esos días y antes... Near no le desagradaba del todo... normalmente su presencia hubiera sido intolerable, siquiera un roce con el seria un infierno, pero ahora algo dentro de si parecía ignorar todo aquello...

-...me gusta...

-¿Humm? –Near le miro mientras depositaba el vaso sobre la mesa-

-... no es nada, solo pensaba... ¿Terminaste tu chocolate?

-Sí, Me- Fue interrumpido-

-Bien, me llevo tu vaso –se levanto de inmediato y tomo el vaso rápidamente pasando junto de el- me largo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin mediar más palabra se marcho. ¿Por qué Near tenía que ser tan extraño?, si, seguramente jugaba con su mente para que el jamás obtuviera el primero lugar... aunque habia sido el mismo quien pensó en no dejarlo solo nunca mas... era muy extraño, le molestaba, tenía que golpear a alguien.

Paso velozmente por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno en especial que omitía ciertos ruidos de disparos a un volumen no muy soportable, entro azotando la puerta y sonándola mientras esta chocaba contra la pared.

-Mello, ¿Que pas-

Se quedo a media frase al recibir un puñetazo de lleno en la mejilla, se agacho sobre si con ambas manos en el punto adolorido y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda Mello?!

-Lo siento perro, tenía que golpear a alguien.

_  
N/A

No lo sé, joder, siento que no lo estoy haciendo bien, es que la falta de tiempo, el poco sueño que he tenido, mi falta de apetito y el mucho trabajo no me deja tener ideas claras, no me está gustando, no queda como quiero que quede, aunque ya estoy llegando al punto que quiero.

En fin! Si me quieren dar una sugerencia escríbanmela abajo, seria de mucha ayuda porque enserio ando mal con esto, no sé qué me pasa... toda sugerencia será tomada en cuenta y plasmada de alguna manera.

Si les gusta o no les gusta háganmelo saber!

** Peith**


	6. Heridas en blanco

**Seamos Realistas.**

 **Heridas en blanco.**

 _ **5 de noviembre de 2007.**_

Pero todo tiene su fin, al final de cuentas todo llegaba a una triste conclusión. Siendo niños selectos de la Wammy's House ya tenían un destino preparado, uno que solo el mejor podía conseguir, Near encabezaba el primer lugar y Mello el segundo.

Es muy triste aun para mi pensar cómo fue que se desarrollaron los acontecimientos entre los años posteriores a la muerte de L y los meses anteriores a este, las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre nosotros desde el momento en que Mello decidió decirme lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, cosas que jamás hubiera pensado que podría decirle a alguien como yo, no, mejor simplifiquemos y digamos eran cosas que no esperaba que el diera a entender, porque decirlo tal cual no lo hizo enseguida. Esa noche por primera vez de verdad me sentí pleno, conocí lo que era estar contento entre unos brazos que no eran míos ni de Roger, los brazos de una persona que se volvió muy importante para mí.

"-Haber... maldito bastardo... no es lo que estas imaginando, no es lo que digo, no, no, no...- decía mientras metía sus manos entre los cabellos dorados con frustración.

-No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, Mello.

-Eres un jodido genio ¿Y no tienes ni puta idea de lo que trato de decir?

Iba a contestar pero Mello no me lo permitió, caminaba de un lado a otro y estaba muy inquieto, lo notaba en su respiración y la forma enérgica en la que movía sus dedos a cada lado de su cuerpo, ¿Ataques de ansiedad?, podríamos denominarlo de esa manera si se tomaba en cuenta que no lo veía masticar una de sus barras en todo el día. Entonces fue cuando sucedió...

-Haber maldito enano...

Me murmuro entre dientes, se incoo de golpe junto a mí y aferrando sus manos en mis hombro me jalo hacia él, todo fue tan rápido que no, no tuve oportunidad de exclamar ni reclamar, todo había sucedido de manera espontanea.

Sus labios se habían posicionado en los míos de una manera casi exacta, el primer contacto fue tan bruto que incluso mi cabeza hubiese rebotado hacia atrás si no fuera por la mano de Mello que se enredo en mis cabellos sobre la oreja derecha y me sostenía, firme, con frustración.

El beso se volvió largo y entonces sentí las lágrimas desbordantes que manchaban mis mejillas. Por la falta de oxigeno separe a Mello empujando mis manos en su pecho, me miro, los cristales azules se inundaban de amargura que yo ya conocía...

-Me-

-Cállate...

Se rindió ante mí y el peso de su cabeza se posiciono en mi hombro derecho, no podía ver su rostro desde ese ángulo pero las lagrimas se derramaban ahora en la camiseta que cubría mis hombros.

-¿Por qué siempre consigues lo que quieres?... maldito enano...

Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda con lentitud, su respiración era agitada y chocaba fuertemente contra mi cuello, en ese momento sentí el verdadero peso de ser los únicos en la tierra. Mire el lado izquierdo del rostro de Mello, apenas notaba su piel debido al cabello desordenado y la posición, sollozaba y presionaba con el puño derecho parte de mi ropa.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Mello sentía, pero esa noche yo no lloraría por L.

Sus lagrimas se derramaban sobre mi piel y aunque yo hubiese querido no abría podido llorar, aunque me esforzara, nuestro mentor había muerto dejándonos solos en el mundo, quizá era cierto y ahora solo nos teníamos a nosotros, el mundo era cruel y lo sabíamos perfectamente, porque aunque no lo dijéramos éramos consientes de que en este mundo...

-Near... –las perlas azules cubiertas por cristales- Yo... –Su pecho temblaba y el mío también- felicidades...

–sonrió amargamente entre sus cabello dorados- ahora serás... el Gran L...

Aunque sabía que lo último era sarcasmo y amargura no se lo discutiría, no porque fuera cierto, sino porque el nudo en mi garganta era tan doloroso que no podía pronunciar una palabra sin sentir que todo explotaría en mi interior.

-Near... –Sus largos dedos se deslizaron por mis mejillas, casi con afecto, y solo entonces note los largos ríos que bajaban por mis mejillas-

Esa noche Mello se había marchado y solo hasta la mañana me di cuenta de que pude no haberle dejado marchar. Esa madrugada me había despertado consecutivas veces para verificar la presencia de Mello a mi lado, pero al final me había ahogado en el mar de los sueños.

Abrí mis pesados parpados ante la luz del sol, al recordar mire a mi lado, con amargura me levante y vestí con la ropa que había quedado regada por la habitación en algún punto de la noche. Algo llamo mi atención mientras reacomodaba mi cama, ahí, junto a las almohadas, Mello había dejado olvidada una barra de chocolate a medio comer.

La tome entre mis manos, me senté suavemente en el suelo. Esa noche había sido agitada, había sentido cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, me había maravillado con Mello y no era solo eso lo que me atraía de él, él por entero era un ser fascinante que se había ganado tanto de mi como yo de él, no hay palabras para explicar los sentimientos que se acumulaban en mi pecho, porque sabía que estaban en mi pecho, dolía y me complicaba el simple acto de respirar, no sé, aun no sé cómo pude seguir después de eso.

Competencia, yo y Mello éramos competidores en esta vida, no había nada mas en ello, siempre pelearíamos hasta conseguir el primero lugar y eso estaba claro desde el principio... pero entonces... ¿Qué pasaba?...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lagrimas se acumulaban y la opresión crecía, no esperaba comprender porque no simplemente se había quedado, era un pacto ya entre ambos que competirían para ser el mejor... pero después de todo lo que había hecho... le juzgaba, le juzgaba por haberlo hecho sentir sin que se lo pidiera, le juzgaba porque ahora le dolía algo que ni siquiera le importaba.

-Mello...

Y las lagrimas siguieron descendiendo para no detenerse, almenos por ese día."

 **N/A**

¡Para!, no puedes juzgarme por la demora, yo pedi ayuda pero nadie me ayudo, si es un fiasco o no, no es mi problema, hice lo que pude con mi cerebro chamuscado y todo... aun asi ya tengo algunas ideas asi que esto me desbloqueo un poco.

Espero les guste.

¡Si te gusta o no házmelo saber!

¡Besos!

**Peith**


	7. Flor de piel

**Seamos realistas.**

 **Flor de piel.**

 _ **24 de Agosto, 2007.**_

-¿Porque escogiste estos sabores para tu pastel?... –Preguntaba Mello mientras miraba abstraído su tenedor con una fresa clavada en ella y chocolate negro escurriéndole-

-Roger me hizo escoger y preferí algo que pudiéramos comer... –contesto tranquilamente mientras se ensimismaba más y sus oscuros ojos se perdían entre las luces del atardecer que entraba por las transparentes cortinas blancas-

Mello le miro y una sonrisa socarrona se asomo por su rostro, a lo que Near no volteo ni se percato de ello.

-Sí, pero ¿porque con fresas?, las fresas no me gustan, las e probado con todo y siguen sin gustarme.

-A mí me gustan las fresas...

Ese día en especial Mello había dejado olvidados todas sus responsabilidades y como era de costumbre en el orfanato se horneo un enorme pastel con fresas y una gruesa capa de chocolate derretido, chocolate negro, agrio, justo el favorito del rubio. Al ser servido el pastel en la mesa y después del canto estruendoso de los niños, Near se retiro con la rebanada en su plato y como un fantasma se deslizo con cautela hacia los pasillos dando a las habitaciones, sin percatarse de los pasos lentos e insonoros que le seguían. Entro junto a Mello y al final terminaron de ese modo, sentados uno junto al otro usando como respaldo la pared paralela al costado derecho de su larga cama.

Pero algo era importante, Mello parecía contento.

-Por eso no me gustan las fresas, son tan desagradables al resbalar por la lengua, no es que las odie es solo que no me gusta su sabor pero si me gusta, me gustan con crema o azúcar, con chocolate son desagradables, ya lo intente...

Una conversación tranquila con Mello era de lo más extraño, pero con el tiempo aprendí que encontrarnos de este modo era de lo mas pacifico y agradable que se pudiera encontrar en el orfanato, sin estarnos matando entre los pasillos ni escucharlo gritar por todo el lugar.

-No entiendo como a la gente le gustan las fresas...

Arrugaba el entrecejo mientras metía el tenedor con una fresa clavada dentro de su boca y la masticaba con los brazos cruzados. Su espalda estaba recargada contra la pared y la ventana de esta misma hacia que las cortinas transparentes rozaran parte de su brazo derecho.

-No están tan mal...

Giro su rostro y choco su mirada con la mía. Mello se alzo de hombros y continuo con su discurso.

-No entiendo como a la gente le gusta...

Ver a Mello divagar sobre esa clase de cosas era incluso gracioso, verle así, tan relajado con su ropa negra contrastando junto a la mía. Entre sus manos un plato de porcelana con una rebanada de pastel con chocolate y fresas, con una de sus largas piernas estirada y la otra ligeramente doblada. Era relajante.

-Dices eso pero un así lo estas comiendo.

Near tenía el plato frente de si, sin probar ni un bocado aun, su mirada se encontraba perdida hacia la nada y como de costumbre sus brazos rodeaban su pierna izquierda hacia su pecho.

-Oye, enano.

Giro sus orbes oscuras y un tenedor con sabor a fresas entro bruscamente en su boca, sin tiempo ni saborear, trago sintiendo los labios de Mello reemplazar el fierro del tenedor sobre los suyos propios en un movimiento veloz que no logro distinguir. Una mano de Mello se deslizaba suavemente por su mejilla derecha, sentía sus mejillas arder ante el contacto. Miro a Mello separarse apenas un par de centímetros de sus labios mientras le miraba admirar las suaves mejillas centellantes y los labios entre-abiertos con la mirada perdida ante sus ojos.

-¿A ti te gustan así?..

Su tibio aliento con el aroma a chocolate impregnado en el, chocaba sobre su rostro como un suspiro, no respondió y Mello no esperaba que respondiera.

Volvió a besarle, esta vez de un modo más brusco y rápido que el anterior, empujo su cuerpo con el suyo haciéndole caer hacia el frio suelo de madera, son sus manos a los lados de los cabellos albinos y las pequeñas pálidas manos ejerciendo una suave presión sobre su pecho. El beso continuo, cada vez más suave y desesperado que en un principio, mordió su labio inferior haciéndole abrirlos en un suave quejido y una mancha de sangre sobre sus pálidos labios, la lengua de Mello aprovecho oportunidad y Near cerró los ojos al momento.

Así. Con el paso de los segundos, uno tras otro, Mello se separo suavemente del albino que ahora tenía las manos entre los cabellos dorados. Near abrió los ojos con lentitud, con unas inmensas ganas de preguntar, pero el nerviosismo dentro de si era tan grande que solo podía mirar el cielo estrellado en los ojos de Mello.  
Las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada perdida embelesaban la mirada de Mello hasta que por dentro se hizo reaccionar.

-Feliz cumpleaños... estúpida pelusa...

Los ojos del albino se abrieron un poco mas y una sonrisa que jamás había admirado, sin dejes de sarcasmo, se asomo en su rostro, y un ligero empujón en las hebras doradas le hicieron retomar el acto, un nuevo beso lleno de suavidad y emociones que Near no trataría de explicar en ese momento, porque así eran las cosas con Mello, a veces era mejor no buscarle explicaciones a todas sus acciones.

-Gracias... Mello...

 **N/A**  
¡Rápido! jajajajaja

No sé que decir sobre esto, igual siempre dejo notas de autor y nadie las lee, ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo de este y estoy emocionada porque la cosa comenzara a ponerse gruesa e intensa y mas porque por algo se llama "seamos realistas".

Si les gusta o no háganmelo saber, y les agradecería una opinión o algo... enserio...

¡Besos!

**Peith**


	8. Usuario

**Seamos realistas.**

 **Usuario.**

El frio del comienzo del invierno helaba su piel bajo el pijama blanquecino, bajo su pecho y sobre sus piernas. Rebuscaba y rebuscaba entre la laptop que tenia frente a su rostro, tenía que buscar, sabía que encontraría, quizá con algún esfuerzo, alguna señal sobre él, algún lugar, un paradero, un llamado, algo tenía que encontrar. En numerosos periódicos se hablaba de la muerte del grupo prodigio de mafiosos más peligrosos, leyó y releyó una y otra vez cada documento que contuviera información de su rival, estuvo a punto de pedir ir personalmente al lugar del crimen, pero era absurdo ir con tanta urgencia a un lugar que sin duda estaba reducido a escombros y en el que ningún atisbo de vida pudiese asomarse. Sus ojos rogaban por cerrarse con suma lentitud, el cuerpo le pesaba cada vez mas y cabecear continuamente no ayuda en nada, pero entonces encontró algo, un usuario de un juego de videojuegos, había estado contando con algunos conocidos de la casa de Wammy's que aunque en otras circunstancias no abrían ayudado, dada su posición les era conveniente, un usuario, un simple usuario de un juego popular entre los frikis de esa clase de juegos.

Un usuario.

Si bien no era lo que esperaba era lo mejor podía encontrar debido a su posición, se incorporo de inmediato jalando la laptop entre sus manos para dirigirse a la mesa de operación del SPK en el que ningún agente ocupada a esas horas de la noche, acomodo la laptop frente sí y con rapidez tecleo y tecleo en busca de aquel usuario tan llamativo.

"... Dicen que es uno de nosotros... es el mejor jugador en cuatro países, solo puedo darte el numero de usuario, personalmente jamás me he cruzado con el..."

No había recibido gran información, pero en si era difícil que alguien pudiese ayudarle y que fuera uno de sus pocos conocidos en el orfanato ayudo lo suficiente. No se distrajo de su camino, pero al pensar lo suficiente cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante, por eso ahora estaba dentro de la sala de chat donde ese supuesto usuario juagaba todos los días, después de unos cortos y hábiles hackeos accedió a la información de la persona indicada, pero luego se topo con algo increíblemente complicado, no podía acceder a la base de datos financiera ni de usuario remitente en las paginas oficiales de las que el usuario era parte, muchas llaves complicadas eran puestas en su camino con cada paso, no estaba seguro de si podría hackearlas, pero probablemente no.

Suspiro. Miro la pantalla del ordenador con sumo detenimiento, cada ventanilla de hackeo abierta, cada intento de contraseña registrada y los códigos binarios necesario, pero cada trampa de hackeo en el insumo no le dejaba avanzar, cada una distinta, cada una mas tediosa, cada una mas imposible de acceder.

Entrecerrando los ojos y casi rindiéndose dejo caer su nuca en el respaldo de la silla. No podía rendirse, aun existían muchos modos de contactar con aquel usuario y sacarle algo de información, no podía perder una oportunidad de saber dónde estaba su rival.

Entonces entro, decidido y sin grandes complicaciones logro contactarse con el usuario, en movimientos rápidos de dedos y sin rechistar ni un momento, mirando fijamente la pantalla, presionando su rodilla contra su pecho y calentando su cuerpo con el calor de la maquina en proceso exhausta por el uso excesivo.

Según la escasa información recaudada, dicho usuario se encontraría en Los Ángeles, debía ser de algún dialecto ingles, entonces dado su costumbre en el idioma y la ansiedad de su ser, se comunico con él en una simple sala de chat grupal en el que solo tres usuarios parecían jugar.

 **"Finally I can play with the best in the country."**

No fue respondido de inmediato hasta que otro usuario del sitio contesto.

 _ **"Yes, it certainly is the best, but I will vanquish the following Wuajajajaja"**_

El usuario que le respondía, era llamado con el nombre de **crown7site** , solo le quedaba esperar al usuario que en verdad ansiaba. Hasta que por fin apareció, contuvo la respiración al ver como tecleaba rápidamente.

 _ **"Jajajajajaja LOL, and I want to see you win Crown jajajajaja"**_

Pensando un momento y dudando se decidió que si quería información tendría que llamar la atención de aquella persona, que además si fuera parte de la Wammy's con facilidad llamaría su atención, tendría que jugar con las cartas mas inexpertas que tenia.

 _ **"Hello, this is my first time playing here."**_

Tenía que ser sencillo, tendría que hacer un juego de palabras para llamar su atención. Sostuvo una amable charla con ambos hombres que parecían de lo más despreocupados y agradables, pero aun así era difícil siquiera llamar la atención del otro, del mejor jugador. Tuvo que jugar con ellos una de sus partidas, sin dejar de ganarse algún comentario como **_"Realmente eres un pésimo jugador, Nathaniel"_** cuyo nombre era su propio usuario, de vez en cuando le preguntaban cosas, dado que ellos ya parecían conocerse de hace tiempo, preguntaron su edad de la cual dio nota verdadera y de un momento a otro el chico de nombre **"Dark-red"** le dijo, aunque más para el otro que para sí mismo.

 _ **"**_ _ **Dark-red:**_ _ **Just before the game, someone seemed to try to hack my account."**_

Fue justo en ese momento que entendió las intenciones del otro, por fin le habían captado los juegos de palabras y ahora se los regresaba, quizá un poco tarde, pero al fin le respondían.

 _ **"crown7site:**_ _ **Should not be anything bro!, you must be the hacker."**_

 **"Dark-red:** **Yeah, maybe"**

Al cabo de un tiempo **Crown7site** debió retirarse, alegando que a la mañana siguiente tendría trabajo y que ya era muy tarde. Al marcharse solo quedaron ambos en el chat.

"¿Hablas mi idioma?"

Le mando un mensaje en un tipo de chat privado dentro de la pagina a la que tenias que acceder para ir directo al juego, al principio le tomo por sorpresa, pero después una sonrisa ladina se forma en su rostro, ya se había formado una idea de quien se trataba.

"Era obvio que esa clase de bloqueos fueron hechos por un profesional" le respondió con total confianza en su gran deducción que solo le llevo unos minutos fomentar al notar la gran cantidad de trabas.

"da lo mismo... ¿Por qué intentaste hackearme?, Near, pudiste simplemente buscarme"

"Te aseguraste demasiado, debo decir que me fue difícil encontrarte." Bien, le había llevado un par de horas encontrarle, mucho más que por fin se contactaran y por supuesto que no le sorprendía que le llamara tan deliberadamente, el siempre era así.

"Es lindo que hablemos después de tantos años, pero si me has buscado debe ser por Mello, no?"  
Justo en el blanco, no le sorprendía tampoco, ya tenía la conclusión de quien podría saber sobre Mello y mucho mas ahora de quien podría estar con Mello, era más que claro.

"En efecto."

"No te preocupes, el estará bien, por ahora."

"¿Está contigo?" su corazón latió con rapidez y en sus facciones una expresión de alivio que nadie más podría ver se formo, con los labios ligeramente tensionados y los ojos decaídos pero llenos de esperanza.

"El muy imbécil esta algo mal pero descuida, el perro lo cuidara bien, no tardara mucho en buscarte, ha balbuceado algunas cosas sobre ti desde que lo encontré."

No sabía que responderle, por un lado quería preguntar por su estado y por el otro no debía decir demasiado dado que era compañero de Mello. Se quedo en silencio mirando el monitor, con los ojos crispados, brillantes por el agua salada que intentaba salir. Estaba inquieto pero aliviado al saber que no estaba en manos enemigas.

"Adiós, Near, fue bueno charlar contigo, ya no te preocupes, cuídate, te veremos en la meta. Good Night L..."

-Dark-red se ha desconectado.—

"Gracias Matt..."

-Nathaniel se ha desconectado.-

 **N/A**

Ya recorde porque hace mucho que no publicaba en , me da una flojera hacer todo el proceso de publicado jajajajajaja (si, soy muy floja cuando llego del trabajo), pero bueno, solo porque alguien me mando mensajito se los publico, hasta triple o cuatruple, no recuerdo cuantos subi ya, lo hice porque ya tenia todos esos publicados en otra pagina y mi computadora murio asi que los pongo al dia a mano de la nueva computadora... saben... detesto el Windows 10, quiza regrese a mi amado Windows Vista jajajajaja pero lo dudo, quiza depues este me guste y la nueva lap es algo comoda, muy grande para mi gusto, pero comoda.

¡Espero que les guste!

¡Besos!

**Peith**


	9. La locura de Kira

Seamos Realistas.

 **La locura de Kira.**

Si nos remontáramos de los tiempos en la Wammy´s House a los actuales con facilidad adivinaríamos el modo en el que pánico social cambio radicalmente, como si fuera de la noche a la mañana a pesar de que Kira en realidad se tomo su tiempo para hacer todo paso a paso. La gente temía de un modo aterrador en el que todos (sino es que la mayoría) se habían vuelto en completos dementes, casi todos pensaban ya de un modo homicida donde encontraban la tranquilidad social pero donde estaban aterrados de hacer cualquier cosa, todo podía ser contraproducente si hacías lo mínimo que Kira considerada **MAL.**

Pero entre Near y yo sabíamos que desde que la hija de los Yagami había sido secuestrada por mi la cuerda floja comenzaba a tambalearse alrededor de Kira, nuestras acciones dictaban cuando seria el momento de su caída y eso... seria pronto. La enfermedad de la sociedad se presentaba en aquellos canales de televisión donde cada persona era mas patética que la anterior fue en donde entre Matt y yo nos dimos cuenta de la siguiente pieza, el final del circulo... recuerdo muy bien cuando Matt susurro en medio de la penumbra del televisor encendido...

 **-"El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo..."**

Un frase muy cliché de películas que en este momento se había vuelto nuestra realidad absoluta.

Kiyomi Takada...

Ya la teníamos pensado, seria erróneo decir que Near no había pensado en ella pero nosotros la encontramos primero, ya era una pieza ahora solo quedaba cerciorarnos de que nos encontraran... de la Wammy´s nuestro único recuerdo, al menos el mío, Near lo tenia entre manos y si el decidía podía utilizarme como chivo expiatorio y atacar sin dudarlo como un Haz bajo la manga, pero yo no dejaría que hiciera trampa conmigo, no me utilizaría.

El escuadrón del SPK contaba con una mujer, una mujer de nombre Halle Lidner, nos conocimos de forma casual alguna vez pero por supuesto que esa es una historia que no contaría abiertamente. Halle es una mujer hermosa que jamás dudaría en contestarme el teléfono una vez que la llamara y por supuesto que no dudaría en abrirme las puertas de su casa si yo necesitara algo, seria ególatra decir que "estaba loca por mi" pero sinceramente dudo mucho que me negara algo, fue quien mas contribuyo en la información que me pertenecía.

 _"-¿Iras primero con ella?_

 _Se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero negra con brusquedad, se agacho y comenzó a anudar con fuerza los corones de sus botas, todo de cuero, a su puro estilo._

 _-Tengo que hacerlo, luego iré al servidor del SPK antes de que la policía los clausure._

 _-Bueno... si necesitas ayuda tienes el numero...'Ah!, no olvides la pistola -Matt se movió arrastrándose con la silla de rueditas de la PC y tomo la pistola que estaba en la pequeña mesa llena de sobres de comida instantánea y platos sucios, se le aventó y Mello la tomo con desesperación que al atraparla miro mal Matt-_

 _-¡Idiota!, ¡Pudiste haberme matado!_

 _-¡Pero no lo hice! ¡Hahahahaha! -Sonreía y miraba como Mello checaba el seguro con el ceño fruncido- Relájate, sabia que tenia el seguro, no seas tan amargado._

 _-Cállate perro, si estoy de malas es porque no hemos avanzado ¡Mas que Near!, ahora mueve tu trasera y abre las ventanas que tus estúpidos cigarrillos me matan._

 _-¡Hahahahaha!_

 _Y se fue azotando la puerta tras de si._

 _Durante el camino hacia la casa de "La perra de Near" -dicho de la mejor forma posible- comenzó a sentir de nuevo... hacia años que no se topaba con Near... ¿Que tanto cambio? ya eran mayores... Near tendría 17 o 18 años ya... Si... ¿Que tanto cambio?_

 _Entro en silencio, escuchando el agua escurrir en la regadera y tomo el arma que se encontraba en el traje de servicio de Halle. Se acerco lentamente hasta que la mujer salió y se vio amenazada por el arma de Mello justo en el rostro._

 _-Así que estas vivo._

 _Al llegar al Cuartel General del SPK estaba seguro de que no me negaría el paso, no por miedo a volarle la cabeza a Halle, sino porque simplemente el no podía no dejarme pasar, era algo que es parte de la naturaleza de Near... parecer mas listo que yo. Pero tenia que admitirlo, Halle era un señuelo._

 _-Mello, bienvenido._

 _La asquerosa voz de Near era la primera en llamarme, si no fuera por las circunstancia no hubiera dudado en mandar a volar los sesos de esa "subordinada". "-¡Baje el arma!-"_

 _-Todos, por favor guarden sus armas, un tiroteo no resolverá nada._

 _Estaba tan enfadado que solo escucho "Blah blah blah" de la boca de los compañeros de la mocosa bola de algodón que le apuntaban con sus armas como si el fuera el malo y... Oh si, el era el malo._

 _-Por favor no me hagan repetirlo, recuerden que nuestro objetivo sigue siendo atrapar a Kira, matar a Mello no aportara beneficio alguno a nuestra investigación._

 _Sintió cada nervio tensársele, desde los hombros hasta sus manos que amenazaban con apretar el gatillo en cualquier momento y no solo por querer matar a Halle frente a todos y darle una lección a Near de que no todo lo que ingeniaba podía ser cierto y salir a la perfección, la furia le consumía mientras miraba esa espalda envuelta en blanco que sin duda se había vuelto mas ancha y mas fornida... Estúpido Near, lo detestaba._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Parece que las cosas van como lo planeabas Near._

 _-Si, puedo suponer que ya te habrás enterado que hay un segundo L, ya deduje quien es Kira y todo gracias a lo que hiciste, Mello._

 _Me enfadaba, el maldito lo hacia a propósito._

 _-¡Cállate Near! no soy una herramienta que uses para resolver tus acertijos._

 _Y el arma se poso hacia su cabeza de quien no se dignaba a mirarme ni un poco, ¿Tan desagradable le resultaba?, ¡Maldito!._

 _-Mello, si de verdad quieres dispararme hazlo de una vez_

 _La ira subió por su cuerpo y comenzó a apretar el gatillo pensando lentamente en todas las cosas que le habían hecho en el pasado, el gatillo rechinaba lentamente hasta que Halle le detuvo. Desde siempre Near nunca demostró que algo le importara, aun cuando éramos niños en la casa de Wammy el apenas me demostraba sus emociones por nuestra... ciertas cosas que sucedieron, pero el bastardo jamás fue natural, simplemente era... solo era Near, creyéndose superior por todas partes._

 _-Además solo e venido por una cosa, una fotografía que tu tienes._

 _-Por supuesto, la tome del orfanato -estiro su brazo mientras mostraba su fotografía- es la única y no se han hecho copias, ya me hice cargo de quienes conocen tu rostro, dentro y fuera de la casa de Wammy, guardaran silencio. No puedo asegurarlo completamente pero creo que no podrán matarte usando la libreta, ¿Es lo único que tienes que tratar conmigo?, Mello."_

Miraba su fotografía mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la suavidad del papel fotográfico. Era tan joven, incluso la forma de sus cabello le hacia ver mas infantil.

 **"Dear Mello"...**

-¿Por que Near habrá conservado esa foto vieja?

La pregunta lo saco un poco de su transe ensimismado haciéndole mirar frente a el que a Matt se le ocurrió entrar a la habitación con un cigarrillo en sus labios, sin sus lentes, descalzo y con una camiseta guanga, bueno, después de todo estaban en su departamento.

-Supongo que aun debe recordarlo lo que tu y el pasaron cua-

-Basta-interrumpió- no tienes que meterte en donde no te llaman, perro.

-Tranquilo, solo venia por unos controles, no vengo a atacarte, señorito privacidad. -Paso a su lado y se dirigió a unas maquinas que estaban tiradas en la otra esquina de la habitación- Solo me preguntaba porque tu y el no dejaban esta farsa... -susurro y se fue dejando humo tras de si con un control de videojuego en sus manos-

Frunció el seño y le dio la vuelta a la fotografía.

¿Por que Near tenia justamente la fotografía con el?, no pareció ir a buscarla de ninguna parte, como si la cargara normalmente todos los... días... el no podría saber que iría...

-Querido Mello...

Y ni siquiera se atrevió a darme la cara, jamás me miro, solo hablo y me dejo hablar hasta que estuvo satisfecho con la información que le di aunque claro que no lo estaba con la razón por la que se la di.


	10. Si me lo preguntaran

Si me lo preguntaran yo sería de las primeras personas en decir que es una perdida de tiempo esperar a alguien que sabes que no llegara.  
Si se lo preguntaran yo aseguraría que él diría _**"Siempre vale la pena intentar"**_ , para él no había nada más allá que el presente, a pesar de sus fracasos su mayor lema era jamás rendirse. Y yo nunca lo comprendí.

Pero aun así yo hice caso a esas palabras, a esa frase que en otros tiempos no tomaría más importancia. Así es, yo esperaba a la persona que quizá no llegaría, aguardaba atentamente aunque intentara mostrar indiferencia a aquel portón oxidado unos metros más en frente, ese "quizá no llegaría" era porque no había asegurado nada y solo dijo "cuando tengas tiempo" ni podía decir si era una trampa o no, ni llevaba guardias ni nada, solo un francotirador lejano que me brindaba su protección.

Quizá no llegaría.

Media hora, quince minutos, un segundo y todo seguía en silencio. Pase mis dedos por mi rodilla cubierta por el delgado pantalón blanco, hacia frio y el aire helado congelaba mis articulaciones. Estar solo jamás me molesto pero recordé a Mello más de una ocasión molestarse con Matt por dejarlo solo... ya sea en exposiciones de equipo y cosas así, incluso concursos de talentos.

Uno de esos concursos una vez fue de Música, desde clásica hasta contemporánea... y bueno, Mello y Matt no se hicieron esperar, nadie sabía lo que harían, nunca se les vio ensayar, incluso L asistió al evento, claro que desde su computador.

Fue emocionante, hasta yo me levante de mi asiento al comenzar el Show que habían planeado detrás del escenario, a escondidas de todos.

Al principio se fueron las luces y nadie sabía lo que estaba por comenzar, incluso Roger creyó que era un problema en los fusibles, luego comenzó un sonidos casa imperceptible que se incrementó lentamente entre los segundos congelados en la multitud. Una pequeña lámpara a un lado del escenario se encendió, daba luces hacia el techo en forma de pequeñas estrellas blancas. Un sonido sordo de micrófonos encendiéndose y el espectáculo de verdad dio inicio. No hay mucho que pueda decir del comienzo, todo fue rápido he increíble, Matt en el medio y al fondo del escenario tocaba una especie de mesa metálica con botones que contaban con pequeños focos de diferentes colores que parpadeaban, muy parecido a los que usan los Dj' en la actualidad pero esta , puedo asegurar, fue fabricada por las mismas manos que la tocaban haciendo sonidos metálicos que se volvieron hasta rítmicos, 'Música Electrónica" que fue creada por ellos mismos

El Show termino muy tarde, los juegos de luces que habían realizado a ritmo con la música fue tan cegante que impresiono pero mis ojos me ardían, así que a eso de las 12 me fui a mi recamara, desearía haberlo visto completo pero necesitaba descansar.

Esa misma noche Mello fue a mi habitación, como un fantasma, aunque no del todo, estaba tan cansado que arrastraba sus pies por el piso de madera y me despertó mucho antes de tocar la puerta. Cuando le deje entrar lo primero que hizo fue mirarme, sacarse los zapatos y tumbarse en la cama boca-abajo, al día siguiente teníamos una excursión y Mello ya los había desvelado a todos.

"—¿Te gusto el espectáculo?"

"—fue... interesante... es sorprendente la forma en la que Matt puede hacerse cargo de tantas computadoras."

"—Cállate, no es tan impresionante."

Mello estaba despeinado, con las calcetas negras casi saliéndose de sus pies, los cabellos dorados chocaban e impactaban con sus ojos azules casi completamente nublados por el sueño. Mello siempre fue de esas personas que si no las conoces muy bien te parece que solo intentan impresionar a otras con lo que tienen o pueden hacer, presumiendo con total arrogancia, pero en realidad -y muy pocas personas lo sabíamos- Mello solo trataba de impresionarse a si mismo, si el hacía algo amable o fuera de sus estándares por otra persona significaba que le habías importado lo suficiente para aplastar su orgullo y preferir tu valor antes que el propio. Así de arrogante era.

"—Near..."

"—Dime."

Al salir de mis cavilaciones note como se había vuelto hacia un lado dejando un espacio vació en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se mantenía boca abajo pero al menos yo ya podría dormir en mi propia cama y no en el suelo.

Después de debatir un poco conmigo decidí que mientras nadie se enterara Mello no se molestaría si me permitía estar a su lado solo un momento. Cuando me recosté le sentí girar su rostro de entre las almohadas blancas, me miraba con su ojo izquierdo que era el único visible, no hacía más que mirarme, me incomodaba un poco pero desde siempre por sentir la mirada pesada que me dirigía todos los días ya era normal, siempre cuando llovía o se quedaba junto a mí a solas el simplemente me miraba, no como todos los días frente a los demás, solo se quedaba mirándome con una expresión que no lograba descifrar, después de todo Mello no era realmente un libro abierto al público, tenía sus manías que lo volvían en alguien realmente interesante pero ahora el me miraba como si quiera recordar cada facción de mi rostro...

"—Tus ojos, son grises."

"—¿Hum? -Gire mi rostro suavemente hacia su dirección y nuestras miradas se encontraron a menos de unos cuantos centímetros-"

"—Tus ojos, son grises, tu iris da un ligero tono azul si lo miro desde aquí, la luna te da esa luz azul..."

"—Es por-"

"—El albinismo, lo sé. Pero jamás vi a alguien con unos ojos tan grises como los tuyos, es como una mezcla de pigmentos azulados con gris y blanco... supongo que es la razón por la que Linda siempre pasa horas dibujándote, eso _y que está enamorada de ti."_

"—No está enamorada de mi -Negué al notar el recelo con el que menciono a Linda-"

 **"** —A vecés eso quisiera yo... **"**

Otra de las "Cualidades", si se le podían llamar así, de Mello cuando estaba adormilado era que se volvía mucho más sincero y más impredecible, pero así como hablaba más cuando estaba adormilado también era mucho más sencillo molestarle. Su ronca voz cada vez que abría la boca se sentía como si le pesara cada palabra que se disponía a decir, como si en cualquier momento fuera a mantenerse en silencio.

 **"** —¿Porque querrías eso? **"**

También yo podía ser más directo y Mello no lo recordaría a la mañana siguiente. Como con los ebrios pero con el sueño.

 **"** —Porque tú me... _**per...**_ -Sus ojos cerraron lentamente y su cabeza se deslizo por la almohada dejando su peso en ella- _**te...**_ -suspiro- _ **neces...**_ **"**

Aun a estas alturas del tiempo que llevo conociendo a Mello, su carácter hipócrita, directo, bruto, arrogante, egoísta, jamás lo vi con todos esos seudónimos de lo que Mello representaba para todos lo demás, aun cuando peleábamos incontables veces al día siempre llegaba ese momento en el que estar con Mello era de verdad estar con Mello, sin hipocresías ni estándares. No hablábamos mucho entre clases, ni en ellas, a veces era como si ninguno de los dos estuviera allí pero... cuando él me buscaba se comportaba diferente, era...

—¿De qué te estas riendo, inútil?

Me sobresalte y al girar mi rostro hacia mi izquierda mi mirada impacto brutalmente con los zafiros azules que me observaban. Entre el frió de la oscuridad Mello se había sentado justo al lado de mi mientras yo navegaba en el mundo de los recuerdos.

—¿Porque sonreías?

Mello me dejo ver muchos años después una sonrisa que no veía desde que éramos más pequeños, me sonreía y solo le costó estirarse un poco para sentir su frente pegada a la mía mientras aun me sonreía.

—Te recordaba. -Le conteste.

Su sonrisa desapareció y abrió los ojos un poco más de lo habitual, luego volvió a sonreír. No necesitaba más palabras después de eso y aunque las tuviera callo mis labios con los suyos. Sostuvo mi rostro con una de sus manos, podía sentir la aspereza de sus dedos en mi piel y las caricias que retorcían mis mechones blancos por manos ajenas junto con la manera en la que acercaba cada vez más mi rostro al suyo profundizando aquel beso que había esperado por mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Sentía en mi piel, no, en todo de mi como un ligero peso comenzaba a desaparecer, como mis preocupaciones volaban, como si el mismo Kira por fin desapareciera. Me abrace a su cuello con fuerza sintiendo su lengua explorar cada parte, desde mis mejillas hasta mis dientes. Al separarnos Mello me miró fijamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas como no lo habían hecho en tanto tiempo.

—Te creí muerto...

—Yo también lo creí -me beso una vez más, un corto beso de unos segundos que solo me hizo sentir como me destruía lentamente- Pero ahora puedo sentirme vivo.

Me abrazo fuerte mientras yo me sumergía entre sus cabellos dorados y escuchaba su aliento en mi oído.

—Junto a ti...

Esa noche hablamos de algunas cosas al azar pero Mello se veía extraño, a veces se perdía mirando no mas allá de la puerta de servicio del edificio viejo y abandonado, otras veces se sobresaltaba cuando me notaba mirándolo demasiado.

—Near, no planeo colaborar contigo.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no podemos seguir con esto -Mello se levantó parándose frente a mí- yo y Matt nos haremos cargo, no nos veremos hasta entonces. Y... Near.

 _ **Yo no sabía que esa sería la despedida.**_

Mello me levanto jalándome por la muñeca, al tenerme entre sus brazos me estrujo fuertemente.

—No importa lo que suceda, debes terminar esto cuando sea el momento.

—Mello... -Le mire pero él se negaba a regresarme la mirada- podrías quedarte conmigo, colaborar con la investigación.

—Near, _seamos realistas_ , esto no será para siempre.

Sus ojos me observaron con tal intensidad que por un momento me sentí acongojado por el futuro que se acercaba lentamente por nosotros, empujado por nosotros. Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por mis mejillas, tal como lo había hecho al principio de esta locura.

-Cuando nos conocimos creía que eras un niño arrogante, molesto y que por eso nadie te quería, supuse que era solo lo que creían las demás personas, yo quise saber que había mas allá de esa arrogancia tan sucia que te cargabas... -coloco sus manos a cada lado en mi rostro- descubrí que si eras un chiquillo arrogante y molesto -me sonrió- todas esas cosas que te dije, las decía en serio.

Mello y yo jamás hablábamos demasiado, cuando lo hacíamos eran cosas triviales o discusiones molestas, nada en especial, nada especial, pero aun así podíamos entendernos sin que nadie más dijera nada, por eso yo sabía lo que sucedía, lo que iba a suceder y que Mello no quería decirlo. A él siempre le costó mucho demostrar afecto y yo hacía lo que podía para regresarlo cuando eso sucedía pero nunca fuimos realmente afectivos. Mello jamás era demasiado suave y supongo que esa era una de las cosas que más llamaba mi atención.

Ambos fuimos criados en un Orfanato que nos esclavizaría el resto de nuestras vidas, sabíamos que tarde o temprano uno de los terminaría de esta manera:

Muerto...

Si me lo hubieran preguntado antes de realmente conocer a Mello y este destino... yo hubiera seguido el mismo camino.


	11. Te dejo ir

Te dejo ir...

Sus labios se deslizaron suavemente por los míos, no era la primera vez y el sabor era completamente conocido para mi, mentiría si dijera lo contrario, mentiría si dijera que escondimos esto por tantos años. Mello es una persona muy prejuiciosa, arrogante, podríamos decir que es todo lo malo en forma obsesiva, como todos pueden notar, no es una persona que te diga todo en lo que esta pensando aun cuando te tenga toda su confianza, quizá a Matt si, pero el era tan distinto de ambos. Sus ásperas manos me empujaron lentamente contra el muro de concreto deslizándose por mi espalda.

El beso era suave, tierno pero pasional, no habría alguna forma de explicarlo. Cuando lo miraba sonreír con los otros niños en el Orfanato me sentía de un modo extraño, normalmente no prestaba tanta atención a esas cosas, no eran celos pero me hacia desear algo que no podía tener. Odio y Odio. Todas las noches en algún punto de nuestra adolescencia no dejaba de preguntarme cuando es que Mello iría a visitarme, porque bueno, después de todo así era como funcionaba, sus reglas y mis reglas revueltas pero jamás explicitas.

-Near... -Jadeo mientras sus labios resbalaban por mi cuello y una de sus manos sujetaba mi pierna por sobre su cadera apegándonos cada vez mas-

No quería cerrar los ojos pero las sensaciones eran demasiado, deseaba recordar esa cabellera rubia y su tersa piel sobre la mía una ultima vez, solo una ultima vez.

-M-Mello... -Suspire dejándole saber mis anhelos que se diluían entre la pasión y nuestra propia histeria.

No reconozco la forma en la que podíamos llevarnos bien sin hacerlo realmente. Pero Mello no solo sabia pensar con los puños. No siempre nos llevamos mal, en un principio el se acercaba y buscaba una forma en la que pudiera hacerme hablar, terminábamos debatiendo y el enfadado por no saber que mas responder pero volvía al día siguiente con una buena respuesta y seguía una y otra y otra, siempre siempre. Todo cambia cuando los años te muestran nuevas personas, mientras caminas en este mundo cada persona va dejando algo en ti que te vuelve distinto, aun si no te mueves de un lugar existirán personas que como simples pasajeros pasaran por allí y dejaron aun si es lo mínimo una pizca de ellos en ti, aunque vayas a negarte, aunque no aceptes ser distinto con los años siempre lo serás. Mello no fue un simple pasajero, no digo que se quedara, pero tampoco se iba y siempre, sin importar lo que dijera todo el mundo, el siempre cumplía su palabra, aun si le costara el mayor de los castigos, tal y como ahora.

Una de sus manos se coló por debajo de mi camisa, tentando mi piel con las yemas de los dedos, suaves y lentos, solo como Mello podía hacerlo, mientras sus dientes se clavaban salvajes en la piel de mi hombro y su otra mano nos hacia friccionar cada vez mas acercando mas mi pierna al costado de sus caderas. Forzando las erecciones una con otra y sus labios resbalando por mis clavículas, mordiendo y succionando mi piel. Todas las sensaciones me recordaban todos esos momentos, cuando se fue, cuando volvió, cuando volvió y solo para mi. Sentía el dolor de su perdida, la alegría cuando lo vi de nuevo, la tristeza de su marcha y ahora solo la amargura de una buena historia de la prohibición, no estaba bien estar juntos, nuestro destino estaba marcado aunque siempre me ponía a fantasear que no era así, que un día Mello volvería y al siguiente seguiría allí. Pero todos eran engaños. No existía la forma en la que pudiéramos estar juntos.

 _-Seamos realistas Near...-_ Se dijo _-Se acabo-._ Se aferro fuerte a la espalda cubierta de tela negra escondiendo su rostro lleno de mortificación en su cuello respirando las hebras rubias.

-¿Near...?

-No te vayas...

Pero los oídos de Mello no podían entenderle del todo, sus sollozos no podían parar aunque mordía sus labios y forcejeaba con sus pulmones.

Mello miro la pared frente a el, acaricio suavemente sus cabellos mientras dejaba libre su pierna y subía su mano sobre su espada, abrazándolo tan fuerte como el. Suspiro en su oído y recargo el peso de su cabeza en la suya.

-Solo...

-Near, ya pasamos por esto, déjalo ya... si haces esto... -se mordió los labios el mismo- Solos déjame ir... y pasamos una ultima noche juntos, solo nosotros dos -Separo un poco a Near y pego su frente con la suya- como Nate y Mihael, no como N y M... solo necesito que me dejes ir...

-Yo... agh... yo no quiero que te vayas... yo no quiero una ultima noche juntos, yo no quiero esto.

La mirada de gris llena de un velo negro que solo Mello podía ver, si cambiaban los planes mucha gente moriría, ambos lo sabían, si se iban por el camino de solo no separarse el plan no se completaría, y mucha gente moriría, si se quedaba con Near y lo dejaba manejar... Near moriría... pero en sus ojos podía ver las memorias que se reprimían a aceptar todos los trágicos desenlaces posibles. El tinte de la inocencia que podía aun mirar por sus ojos.

Tomo su rostro acunándolo suavemente en sus manos sin separar sus ojos de los suyos.

-Near... no me hagas decir cosas que no quiero decir, no me hagas decir la realidad de todo esto... por favor, no me hagas hacerlo. Solo quédate conmigo ahora y no pensemos en el futuro que nos sigue, solo vivamos el presente y que nuestro futuro solo sean estas horas juntos - -Por favor... es lo único que te pido.

Las lagrimas bajando por su pálida piel le amargaron el sabor de sus labios cuando al besarse le hacia disipar los momentos que vivirían solo unas cuantas horas mas a futuro.

Las caricias fueron suaves, demasiado lentas pero precisas, cuando lo cargo con las piernas enredadas por sus caderas y subían juntos unas escaleras ruidosas no se pregunto a donde iban, ni miro por donde iban, se fundía entre sus labios y sus caricias sin que las lagrimas abandonaran por un solo momento su suave piel. Al caer ruidosamente en un colchón viejo y sin base solo miro a su alrededor, aun con las piernas tocando el duro cinturón de Mello, giro un poco su rostro. La habitación estaba casi vacía, una pequeña mesa de madera vieja con algunas cosas encima y sabanas en el suelo junto al colchón sin base, luego se giro, Mello se quitaba la camisa negra. Los iris negros pasearon su vista por toda la extensión de la gran cicatriz marcada por toda su piel sin notar los cristales azules que seguían sus movimientos.

Mello se reacomodo, cortando la vista de Near de su cicatriz y le hizo mirarse a los intensos ojos azules. La rubia cabellera tocaba sus mejillas, los brazos de Mello amortiguaban el frio que se colaba por el alrededor. No se parecía en nada a como lo conoció, se veía mas fuerte y de todas las formas, sus ojos te atravesaban como cuchillas pero aun así le seguían mirando con una ligera particularidad que seguía sin descifrar... o seguía engañándose diciendo que no lo sabia, esa particularidad le encantaba.

-¿Ahora porque ríes?... -Pregunto Mello mientras acercaba sus dedos a acariciar su piel-

-Por tus ojos.

-¿Mis ojos...?

-Si, aun me miras como cuando dijiste que te gustaba en mi cumpleaños.

Mello sonrió haciendo su rostro un poco hacia abajo sin dejarle mirarlo y luego la alzo dándole un beso rápido para volver a colar su mirada por los cristales grises.

-Y tu aun te sonrojas como en ese momento...

Ambos se sonrieron.

Los dedos de Near raspaban suavemente la espalda contraria cuando las caricias de Mello habían desaparecido sus pantalones blancos y se paseaban por sus piernas, tocando cada parte pero sin llegar a la necesidad que aumentaba con cada caricia en el resto de su piel. Sus besos jamás cesaron, mordía y lamia cada parte de su torso, deteniéndose por segundos en sus pezones y regresando a sus labios. El frio del exterior y el calor de sus cuerpos le picaban en una increíble soledad que se llenaba con cada beso de Mello, pronto había dejado de pensar por concentrarse en los juegos que hacia su compañero por todo su cuerpo. Dejo de sentir la soledad que aun embargaba sus ojos y solo acepto, sin pensarlo muy bien, acepto dejarlo ir...

-Ah...

Su lengua pasaba por su pierna y mordía por debajo de sus rodillas, lamia toda su extensión y volvía de nuevo a su cuello. Un brazo de Mello recargaba todo su peso junto a la cabeza del albino mientras su otra mano masajeaba lentamente su erección. Miraba todas sus expresiones, dando besos de vez en vez cuando lo veía retorcerse demasiado. Lo veía perfecto y cada vez mas real que todas las veces anteriores. El pasado parecía hacerse agua frente a sus ojos y el futuro parecía acercarse mas y mas lento. Con la imagen perfecta de Near frente a sus ojos.

Cuando comenzaron las embestidas fue cuando de verdad dejo de pensar por completo, se aferraba con fuerte a su espalda, revolvía las piernas a su alrededor entre sabanas viejas y roídas por el tiempo. Mello mordía enterrando sus dientes por todas partes, los manchones rojos parecían brillar en tan pálida imagen, pero la conexión de sus ojos no se perdió en ningún momento, lamia cada centímetro de piel frente a sus ojos, presenciaba la desesperación de Near por terminar de una vez y el mismo se aceleraba mas, el sudor era solo un acompañante del ultimo hecho que les unía como pareja, esa pareja que jamás habrían aceptado ser.

-M-mello... ¡Mello!... ah... -Suspiraba y besaba el cuello contrario tocando las cicatrices de cada conflicto del que no estaba seguro el rubio había tenido que pasar-

-Near... -Suspiro en su oído y apretó sus caderas aun mas contra el-

-¡Agh...! ¡Mello!

Pero termino. Mordió sus labios con fuerza, le vio apretar los ojos y sintió sus uñas arañando la piel de sus hombros. Se mordió los labios y se obligo a mantener los ojos abiertos, observando su cuerpo con fuertes espasmos.

Salió de el pero no se levanto, se quedo mirándole aun sobre el como seguía intentando recobrar el aliento, se giro un poco y tomo una sabana arrugada del suelo, se recostó junto a el y lo cubrió un poco sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Near giro su rostro sonriéndole un poco, no era una vista que acostumbraba ver, Near sonriendo de esa forma pero adoraba cada segundo que podía verlo así, marcaba cada facción sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que lo vería. Acaricio su mejilla y paro de sonreír con ese gesto.

-De verdad te iras...

Su vocecita lleno todo el lugar, los murmuros se hacían para sus oídos como las flechas de un cazador cercenando su alma.

-Sino fuera así no estarías tan... tan cariñoso... -Fruncía el ceño-

-¿Te molesta?

-Esta fuera de lugar que me moleste en este momento.

Frio, duro, recio y directo, se acerco entre las sabanas y robo un ultimo beso de sus labios que comenzaban a enfriarse por la noche que embargaba completamente el lugar, solo la luz de la luna que surcaba la mitad del techo corroído les deja mirarse aun el uno al otro. Segundo a segundo sus ojos no se separaban y las caricias de Mello delineando sus mejillas, sus labios, acariciando su cabello.

-No sabia... que tan grande era tu cicatriz... lo siento, no pude evitar que pasara...

-Tu no sabias que pasaría, no es la culpa de nadie, solo fue un mal calculo.

-Pero recuperarte debió ser muy difícil...

-Tuve al perro conmigo, no hay de que preocuparse. A veces hasta olvido que aun la tengo.

Rieron suavemente volviendo a la tarea de solo mirarse.

-Near...

Con la luz de la luna sobre sus blancos cabellos le parecía que cada facción se le volvía mas adulta, mas encantadora y todo un poco mas. Se sentía enormemente feliz pero la amargura de sus lagrimas parecían no querer abandonar aun el dulce momento.

-Near... -Le miro aun mas atentamente, esperando a cualquier cosa que fuera a decir- Near... -Suspiro- Te amo...

Le vi desconcertado, paro de sonreír y mi tiempo comenzó a avanzar de nuevo. Sus lagrimas esta noche se volvieron tan familiares, resbalaron de nuevo y solo puede abrazarme a su cuerpo, sumergir su angelical rostro donde nadie mas pudiera verle, sentí sus lagrimas, sus lamentos ahogarse entre quejidos y sin molestar a nadie... yo también lo hice ahogando mi aliento en sus cabellos.

-Yo también te amo...

Esa mañana desperté y vi a Mello marcharse, se vestía y acomodaba las correas de sus botas, abotonaba sus pantalones, metía la pistola en un bolsillo, también llevaba navajas escondidas en sus largas botas de cuero, todo digno de alguien como el. Me miro antes de tomar su chamarra de cuero e inclinándose sobre la cama me dio un ultimo beso y delineo mis mejillas.

-No te vayas... -Le susurre-

Me miro con tranquilidad y dijo -No seamos egoístas Near...

En silencio se marcho y no pude contener las lagrimas que se resbalaron una vez mas por mis ojos hinchados, adoloridos.

Perder a alguien que amas es lo mas doloroso del mundo, yo no amaba a nadie mas que a Mello, aun cuando Roger me había criado, las sirvientas del Orfanato, mis profesores, jamás estuve tan apegado a alguien como lo estuve con Mello. La sensación de vacío se hacia cada vez mas grande y grata. Yo lo habría detenido, yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por detener el destino pero... ambos lo sabíamos desde un principio, que nuestras vidas no corrían solo por nuestras manos, las decisiones dependían de nosotros al igual que las vidas de sientas de personas por todo el mundo. El siempre sabia que decir. No seamos egoístas Mello.

Seamos Realistas.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **PDT: Hare una posible minúscula parte dos de este capitulo, pero oficialmente considérenlo el final. Espero todos sus comentarios abajo, amaría todas sus opiniones sobre esta historia que me demoro un buen tiempo escribir. Veo mucho de mi en cada capitulo y como mejore lentamente, agradezco todo aquel que me leyó desde el principio hasta ahora, el fin.**


End file.
